Snips and Snails
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: Just a little muse that struck me today. Enjoy!


** Snips and Snails**   
by Laura Boeff   


Seamus Harper knew he had to be careful. If he screwed this up...   
Licking dry lips, the young engineer eased around the corner. The hall in front of   
him was silent, and, if luck was on his side, would remain so. Cautious about the cargo   
delicately balanced in his hands, Harper tip-toed down the silent hall.   
Closer... Closer...   
For a moment, he wondered why he was doing this. What crazy part of his brain   
suddenly decided this was a smart thing to do? But, the thought evaporated as he reached   
the next corner, pressing himself up against it, listening.   
Only the sound of his own heart beating in his chest could be heard beyond the   
wisp of recycled air flowing through the near-by vent. Okay. Almost there. Peeking down   
the short hall, confirming it was clear, Harper moved onto the last leg of his dangerous   
trek. At the end of the hall was an open doorway. As he reached that open door, Harper   
dropped down into a crouch, blessing his small stature. It sure made sneaking around a   
damn sight easier when you were short to start with. Crab walking, he brought himself to   
the doors edge, once again listening.   
Beyond the open portal was the soft scuffle of footsteps; the sound of something   
being put on a table top. One person. There was one person in there just like planned.   
Harper smiled. So far, so good.   
A cautious peek showed a table blocking any possible view of his entry and   
Harper moved swiftly. In a crouch, package in hand, he slipped in silently, a grin starting   
to alight his face. This reminded him of his one man raiding parties to that salvage dealer on   
Titus IV, when the Maru had been docked there for extended repairs. Ahh.. that had been   
fun. He'd hit Maruck's salvage yard three times. That thieving trader never knowing what   
hit him as Seamus Harper pilfered back the goods that had been stolen from them in the   
first place.   
That had been why they where stuck at that base for so long. Someone else had   
decided to hit them for salvage while they had been in dock. Well, Harper could give as   
good as he got, and he got a lot those three nights. Teach them for not to covering up   
their tracks better.   
But, that was then, this was now. Trying not to let his breathing get ragged with   
his rising tension, Harper paused and listened to the footsteps on the far side of the work   
bench he was pressed against. Not much time. The moment he finished his mission he   
would have to haul sweet cheeks out of here, or...   
Or suffer the consequences.   
The engineer gulped. And he knew they would not be good.   
Pushing the rising trepidation down, pale brow dropping in determination, Harper   
eased to the table's edge, intent on finishing his mission. Timing was everything. If he   
screwed this up...   
Harper watched the person moving on the far side of the table. Low to the ground   
and just barely peeking past the table edge. They came closer and he froze, waiting to be   
caught. But they stopped, and turned, and Harper saw the opportunity he had so eagerly   
been waiting for.   
As Trance turned her back to him, Harper took the can of pink primer paint   
-usually used in hull repair- and dunk the tip of her tail into it.   
For a moment, it was as if time stopped as Trance Gemini let out a small gasp,   
staring down at him. She looked at him, looked at her pink, paint dripping tail, looked   
at him.   
Then...   
Harper howled in laughter, tossing the paint can carelessly aside and beating feet   
as Trance let out a furious shriek.   
"Seamus Harper I'm going to kill you!!!"   
Oh.. he didn't doubt that! Harper didn't bother with a retort, just running for his   
dear life, a grin threatening to split his face. Knowing eventually he would have to pay for   
his crime. But, for now, he just laughed and ran.   
Dear god, somedays it was good to be alive!   


authors note: The only reason I wrote this was because the stupid thought   
"Snips and snails and Trance's tail" got stuck in my head. Yes, I'm weird. :) >


End file.
